Hello Darkness, My Old Friend
by OutTheBlueGirl
Summary: Megan was the first girl of the glade, she arrived with a sentence etched into her skin, "I am punished". Through the power of friendship she explores the kindness of others without the worry of being hurt. Watch her blossom under the wing of Newt and Minho and face the struggles of being the only girl and learning to survive.
1. My Old Friend

**So hey guys! :)**

 **This is my first fan fiction so please don't expect to much and therefore this is gonna be rated a K... hehe. C'mon little kids this means everyone can read it .-. And so yeah... questions... ask them... wanna be critical... fire away, I want to learn... kinda. Enjoyyyyyy**

I crawled forward trying to make sense of my surroundings.

I was engulfed in darkness, my eyes, no use to me.

A sudden jolt disrupted my train of thoughts and I felt the thing I was in move. Where I was going I had no clue, and the little hope inside of me began to slowly drain away.

I tried to think how I had ended up here but my mind was blank except for one thing, my name.

Megan... Megan, this little piece of me was all I had left and I knew that it would be for a long time.

Did I have a family?

Now I wouldn't even know them, I wonder if they remember me.

Was I a well behaved child or a naughty one, happy or sad? I saw things in the darkness of the shaft I was in, little illusions of me as a child perhaps.

Playing with a ball, running across a field full of flowers and grass, and then one of me screaming as a women was taken away from me, my mother I guess. Surely what I was seeing wasn't true, they were probably just hallucinations and anyway I wasn't going to see them again was I, so I would never matter.

Another jolt. Light started to seep through the gaps of the ceiling and then... the sky, so wonderful and blue. A face then came into view, large brown eyes stared at me.

"It's a bloody girl!" He shouted, causing me to flinch and take a step back.

"Please... please don't hurt me," I begged,"I ain't done nothing wrong!".

"Now now, why the shuck would we-".

He was cut off by another boy shouting "I call dibs on her!".

"You slinthead Gally no one is gonna touch her when she comes out!" Another voice boomed.

This was all it took for me to slip out of conscious and crumple to the floor. I welcomed the darkness as an old friend.

 **Thanks so much for the advice R. Rettler** **! I** **read somewhere to put two spaces and it would like make a new paragraph but idk... Anyywayy here's the edit! :)**


	2. Hush Now

**Hellooooo again.**

 **So as you might of noticed my chapters aren't that long... hehe. I'm working on that and reading more fan fiction to try and see what other writers do to be able to stretch it out to make them so long, and let me tell ya'll if you have** never everrrr **written fan fiction you don't know the feeling... it takes forever to write! I give credit to those who have written full stories, you must have so much patience! So yeah, read on fellow fanfictioners (that name tho).**

Peace...

 _I was oblivious to the world around, in a dream like state._

 _Darkness, I remembered then, I liked darkness, it was my friend._

 _It blocked all the pain and sadness in which the world created. All the war and disease._

 _No one could reach me here._

 _Not a single soul._

 _All I had to do was stay asleep, then no none would bother me ever._

 _That was never the case though. I always woke up, I've realised though that it's life, we'll always awaken as long as we live, that is until we die._

 _I knew I would wake up, just not so soon._

My eyes shot open, my breathing ragged.

I was alone in a dark room.

I tried to call, hoping someone would hear me, help me, tell me why I was here, but no sound came.

I tried again, and my voice came out as a whisper.

There was no point in trying as it was obvious I would make no sound louder than a mouse, so I stopped and tried to distract my mind.

The tranquility of the place I was in.

The soft bed a lay in.

The darkness that surrounded me.

The sky, most probably black and inky, with tiny, bright lights spread across it.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

The memory of a soft voice singing quietly to me finally lulled me to sleep, to dream away all my worries and fears.

As I slept I saw eyes.

Brown eyes staring down at me watching me intently.

I saw others too, but it was all too blurred for me to be clear in who I was seeing.

I only remember him, him and his eyes...

 **WHAT DO YOU THINKKKK! So yeah this took forever with me tryna think of words to sum up what I was thinking... imagininggggg. This is me, I'm done, now I have to write one where she meets them... finally hehe. Reviews are welcomeeee. -Blue**


End file.
